Devoted
by Little Miss Cant Be Wrong
Summary: SSHG COMPLETE. "If I were to title this photograph, I would call it Devoted." Said Dumbledore laughing delightedly. "Funny, I think Sap would be a more appropriate title." Said Severus.
1. Devoted

Disclaimers:  All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  Only Jillian belongs to me, as she is a mix of my two children.  I know that my Snape is a little OOC, but as this is my first fan fic…I'll work on making him a bit more snarky in the next one.  I really did try, but he just refused to listen to me.

Thanks go out to Beth who helped beta chapter one, then went out to live her life away from the glare of the computer…and to Amber who is the greatest beta in the entire world…and who did not put me up to saying that, and did not pay me to say so.  

"Devoted

Chapter 1

Severus Snape stood looking out the window, but the twinkling stars on this summer evening held no charm for him and went unnoticed.  His life had been almost perfect…and in the blink of an eye tragedy had struck.  Even breathing hurt, it felt like some one had hit him in the solar plexus.  He had almost lost it all, or was in the process of loosing it all… hell, he couldn't think straight anymore.  He ran a weary hand through his hair.     He had no control what had happened; even the most powerful wizard couldn't bring back the dead…well, not with great results anyway.  She was all he had left, and he'd be dammed if he would stand by and do nothing while they tried to take her from him.  

He felt her cold hand slip in to his, and instinctively he began to rub some heat it to it.  Turning he looked into her wide cinnamon eyes, which were rimmed red with sorrow.  Sitting down in his favorite chair he opened his arms to her, she in turn didn't hesitate to turn to him for comfort.  Sitting on his lap he pulled her slight body to him, and gently pushed her head to rest his shoulder.  

"If you really don't want to go, I'll make up an excuse.  But I think that you should talk to them; it's the right thing to do.  They need to know that it's your choice that you stay with me."  He gently lifted her chin looking into her eyes.  "You know that they love you, and only want the best for you…"

"What's best for me is staying with you." she said, her voice resolute.  "I want to stay with you, and the Weasley's can just go to hell for all I care!"  Her chin jutted out stubbornly.

His sigh hung in the stillness of the room.  "Language…if you keep this up and they are going to think I've had a bad influnance on you."  But this was said with a small smile on his lips.

"Humph." She answered as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her tear-streaked cheek against his.  "They can make me go with them, but I'll just come back.  I'll keep doing it till they get tired and just leave me here."  An impish smile appeared.  "If I'm too much trouble they might even bring me back all on their own."  

"I don't know about that, you've been nothing but trouble since the moment I laid my eyes on you. And you don't see me trying very hard to get rid of you, do you?"  He turned his head and buried his nose in her long curls, memorizing her scent.  "Let me worry about it, and when push comes to shove I'll do whatever is necessary.  Don't doubt that, I'll even go as far as using the Pensive if need be.  It will hurt the Weasley's to know that their son lied to them, but if that's what it takes then so be it."

She sat up, pulling her feet under her robes, her eyes if possible, growing even larger.  "Will I be able to go into the pensive too?"  She asked quietly.  He eyed her wearily, before giving her a flat "No."

"But I…" She started, trying hard to keep her lower lip from quivering.

"No."  He said again firmly.  "Someday, but not today.  Let's not fight about it.  There are some things in there that you wouldn't understand, not now anyway.  When we have had time to adjust…we just lost…not today."  He said finally and pulled her close to him, kissing her head softly.

"We've had a tough day, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted.  Let's just make it an early night, shall we.  Go on to bed, I'll clean up and be there in a few minutes."  He watched as she walked towards the bedrooms.  In the time it took him to get ready for bed, she was already curled up sleeping.  The tears were still wet on her cheeks and pillow.  

Thankfully he had asked Albus to push the meeting to tomorrow after lunch.  Today had been hard enough, without adding to it with a meeting with the Weasley's.  Gently he knelt down at the side of the bed, and brushed a damp strand of hair away from her face.  Then he did something he had seen her do countless times, but until then had never considered doing himself…he prayed.  


	2. Photographs

Chapter 2

Photographs

As tired as he was, Severus was unable to fall off to sleep.  Getting up and dressing for the day he walked to the living room, pointing his wand he started a small blaze in the fireplace.  Sitting down with a cup of tea after ordering his breakfast, he pulled out the photo album.  Flipping through the photos, he found his favorite one.  Unlike all the others, this one was from a Muggle camera.  When he had seen it for the first time, he had been slightly embarrassed.  But then he read what was written on the back, and the photo was seen in a new light.  He took it out of the album and held it up for a closer inspection.  A slight smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, but faded before it became full-blown. 

"Severus, may I join you?"  Albus Dumbledore's powerful voice was heard through the floo network.

"Please do, Headmaster." He said, wondering, how in the in the world Albus Dumbledore knew that he was up at this ungodly hour.  With a flash of light, the Headmaster came out, unfolding his long body like a jackknife and dusting the soot off his robes.

"Ahhhh, Severus…your anxiety called me awake about 3:30 this morning, I thought I would let you get your breakfast ordered before inviting myself over to partake in it."   He said sitting the chair across from the Potions Master.

Snape raised an arched brow.  "Finally, your secret is revealed to me.  And here I just always assumed you were all knowing."  He said dryly.  "Now the truth has come to light, and it seems that I'm not the only spy whom you employ."  This was said in a not altogether unfriendly way.

Albus pursed his lips and gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Wonderful creatures, House Elves.  I find you only need to ask them the right questions, and you receive the right answers."  He said sidestepping the issue, with a twinkle in his eye.

His cheerful disposition changed as he saw what Snape was doing.  "Looking at photos are you?"  He asked gently taking the picture from Severus' loose grip.  He laughed delightedly, at the image.  "If I were to title this I would call it  'Devoted".  He said smiling at the photograph in his hand.

"Funny, I would think  'Sap' would be a more appropriate title."  Severus said, with unaccustomed tenderness in his voice.

"Even the strongest of men are at times a,  "sap" over the right girl.  I think you should keep this with you today as a good luck charm."  Albus said taking the photograph.  Carefully, as not to damage it, he reached over and placed it in Severus' breast pocket. 

"I know your worried, Severus.  But I honestly think that the Weasley's have her best interest at heart.  I think when they have the chance to look at things objectively they will, in the end, come around.  And if not, well then…as the Muggles say, "it' will be time to pull out the big guns."  

After a delicious English breakfast, Albus excused himself, leaving Severus feeling slightly more positive.  Now he had only to get past lunch and somehow hold on to this somewhat tranquil feeling.  Only six hours to go.  And if this...God forbid, was going to be there last hours together, he would make them memorable for her.  He walked slowly towards the bedrooms to wake her.

                                                            *************

Removing the hay from her curls was an act of love.  He could have used magic on it…would have been faster, really, but then he wouldn't have the pleasure of running his hands through her soft curls.

"I love coming here…and riding Pandora.  You really should go horse riding with me. What's the point of having horses otherwise?"  She said petting the pie-faced mare lovingly.  

"Brooms are a much more civilized mode of transportation, and as much as I love you there is no way you will ever get me on a horse.  I doubt Snape Manor would even boast a stable if not for your insistence.  I hate to keep you away when you love them so.'

She stretched out on the blanket next to him.  "I'm so full; the House elves always pack too much food.  I never should have had that second piece of carrot cake.  Why they packed a whole cake for two people anyway, I'll never understand."  She said patting her flat stomach.

"You always say that, and always eat the second peace anyway,."  He said pointedly.  "you don't always have to try and make up for the fact that I don't have any. I'm sure if I did have any the next time we came they would pack two cakes, that's just the way they are."

She looked sheepishly at him.  "Well, can I help it if I don't want to hurt their feelings…but to Dobby, food equals happiness.  And I want to make him happy."

He looked up at the sky, judging the time by the placement of the sun.  "I think that it's almost time…we should head back."  He said using his wand to take care of the picnic basket.  They walked her horse back to the stable, before apparating away from the Snape estates.

Arriving back in their rooms after the walk from the front gate, he could see her lighthearted mood slowly fading. 

"Why don't you take a quick bath, before you change into your good robes.  They will be arriving here soon."  He watched her walk away.  Thank the Goddess that the Headmaster was on their side, that thought alone was almost calming.  _Almost_.

When they arrived at the Headmasters office, Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.  His dark blue velvet robes gave him a somber air, one that he usually avoided with his more outlandish wardrobe.  His choice in clothing seemed to set the mood, as did his low-pitched voice.  He gave them a slight smile as the came up the last few steps

"There your are...Arthur and Molly are here already, and Ron and Fleur Weasley will be here shortly.   Ron has to ride Fleur over by broom; she can't Apparate as she is expecting a child any day now.  They had to take Muggle transportation all the way here; it was quite a long trip for them.  Young lady, why don't you go in and great them, we need a word in private before we join you."

Severus looked down into her eyes the color of cinnamon, or a fine whisky …Hermione's eyes.  Her milky skin, was even paler that normal making her many freckles and red hair more vivid then ever.   Yes…at this moment his daughter Jillian looked more like her father… her biological father…Ron Weasley than ever before.

He pulled her close in a comforting hug.  "Go-ahead sweetheart, go see the Weasley's, the Headmaster and I will be right in."  He whispered to her, giving her a last squeeze.  "Everything's going to work out fine." 


	3. Influence

Chapter 3

Influence

Severus watched with pride as his daughter shook hands with Ron Weasley.  They shared a few pleasantries.  She was polite, but not friendly.  Her back straight and chin high, she faced his questions with grace.  Ron, who had been trying to engage her in a conversation, was not having much luck.  And Jillian was starting to seem annoyed.   

"Nice weather your having here, not too hot."  Ron said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes."  Jillian replied noncommittally.

"Have you been enjoying your summer?"  Ron asked, trying again.

"No not very much." Jillian replied a spasm of irritation crossing her face.

"Errrr, I'm sorry; of course this summer has been hard…losing your mother.'  Ron tried desperately to think of a topic to introduce.

"Didn't you just have a birthday?  January, you turned eight, right, did you like what we sent?"  He said getting red in the face and tugging slightly on his collar.

"My birthday is in December, and I will be turning 10.  Yes thank you, I liked the stuffed bunny.  It was very cute."  She said smiling for the first time.

"Mum charmed it, just for the day.  It left little dropping around the house, even in my Daddy's shoes!  Just a little joke, to see what he would do…it was sooooo funny."  As if realizing that her Mum was no longer around to be doing such silly things, Jillian backed up till she could feel her Daddy's strong presence against her back.  She pulled the edge of his robes to twist in her hands, a long forgotten comfort from babyhood.

Severus put his hand on her shoulder.  They would stand united; let the Weasley's make of that what they would.

"Oh," said Ron, looking from Jillian to Severus Snape.  "Well Fleur is the one that is in charge of gifts, I didn't remember her birthday the first year, so now she reminds me about every week a whole month in advance.  And I always get your little sister the wrong size, if I try to buy her clothing."  He said sending a pleading look over at his wife, who was busy talking to his parents in the corner and did not notice.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ron looked at Severus, taking in his haggard appearance.  "I'm sorry about your loss.  We will all miss Hermione, you and Jillian most of all.  Anything I can do...anything at all, I will."  He said softly.

"Yeah…you can let me stay with my Daddy, 'cause I don't want to go live with you.  I don't even _know_ you."  Jillian said pointedly.

"Jillian." Severus said, but his rebuke did not carry its usual sting.

"No, no, it's ok."  Said Ron, "I can understand.  Jillian, I really would love the chance to get to know you better.  Before I had thought it was best if you stayed with your Mum.  But now that she is gone, you need to be with your family.  I'm your father, and it is my responsibility to take care of you, not Professor Snape's."  He said.   

A horrified gasp came from Molly Weasley.   "RONALD WEASLEY!!  Severus Snape just spent the last five years raising your daughter, you will not treat him with such disrespect."

Ron had the grace to look embarrassed.  "I'm sorry.  That didn't sound the way I wanted it to.  I only meant…that I'm your biological father, and by wizarding laws it is now my responsibility to care for you now that your Mother is gone.  I admit I haven't been there for you in the past, but I want to be there for you now.  Fleur and I want you to live with us at Beauxbatons, we have a very comfortable life there, and with both of us teaching, well I'm sure we can have your name changed from the Hogwarts list to the Beauxbatons list without any problems.  You'll get to be with your little sister…and the new baby.  Your Grandma and Grandpa have told me you're very smart, so I know that you  will pick up French very fast."

Severus stepped forward, pulling his shaking daughter around to look at him, saying in a soft voice.  "Jillian, I want you to go to Professor McGonagall's rooms, she is expecting you.  I'll come pick you up when we are done…_trust _me."  He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes Daddy, don't be too long, okay?  You know I don't like to go to sleep unless you read with me first."

Severus walked her to fireplace and placed her inside, handing her the floo powder.  She was on her way is a flash of green light.

Severus turned on Ron Weasley, his face tight with anger.  

"Let me get one thing straight, Weasley."  His voice tinged with menace, as he walked and stopped a foot from him.  "She. Is. My. Daughter. Did I say that slow enough for you?  Did you get it?  You had your chance…and you passed it up.  In fact according to Hermione you begged her to take an abortive potion, so your family wouldn't have to know you ever had gotten her pregnant in the first place."

"I was 18 years old, Snape.  I wasn't ready to be a husband, or a father.  Hermione understood that.  We talked a great length about it; yes, I wasn't happy that we were going to have a baby, but in the end I offered to marry her if she were going to have the baby.  She turned me down, in the end it was her decision to raise Jillian alone, not mine!"

Severus move a step closer, so close that his face was inches away from Ron's, and when he spoke his voice was venomous.  "You and I, we both know what happened.  Hermione made a Pensive, I've been in it, and I heard what you said to her.   What did you expect her to do?  "Ruin your life…stick you with a child and a wife you would never love."  Come on, you were her best friend, you knew exactly what buttons to push to make her walk away and leave you free, free to be with Fleur."  

Ron pulled away, putting some space between himself and his old hated Potions Professor.  His face had turned as red as his hair in his anger.  "I doesn't change the fact that by wizarding law, I'm Jillian's father and she will be coming to live me and my wife.  No matter what you say, or you do, you can't change that.  And I'm almost certain that the M.O.M. would never let you raise Jillian, not when I want to raise her myself.  I'm willing to bet they have a case file on you that's at least a foot thick."  He had raised his hand to show the space between his thumb and forefinger.  "Face it Snape, you don't have a legal leg to stand on.  And to show you I'm a nice guy I'll give you until Monday to say your good-bys.  I want my daughter packed and ready to go in three days, or I'll take this to the Ministry."

"Fine."  Snape said his icy gaze freezing Ron to the spot.  "Take it to the Ministry, but first maybe you would like a look at what evidence I'm going to bring with me.  In fact I think it would be a good idea for your wife and your parents to see it with you," he said in a dangerous tone.  "but I guarantee, that whatever it is you "remember" saying or you "remember" happening is not in reality what you did say, what did happen.   Because when I show Hermione's Pensive, it's almost certain that you'll never get your hands on my child."

"That's all fine and good, Professor.  That was a difficult time for all of us; what ever I said or did was shadowed by the events of that year.  I've delt with my issues…but now I'm ready.  I must say that one of my main worries is your job, I have to ask, are you still working for Dumbledore…are you still a spy?  And if so, how is that a safe environment for my  nine year old child to live in?"  Ron asked, his face still red with anger.

"For your information, my roll as a spy ended when I stood against Voldemort in the last battle.  It is common knowledge where my loyalties lie.  There are were and still are many remaining Death Eaters to catch, but after my marriage, I chose to put my family first.  At this time we are aware that there is an extremist group that believes that Voldemort will come back., in their eyes he has done it too many times to be counted out.  I still do what I can…"

Seeing Ron opening his mouth to speak, Severus put out a restraining hand to cut him off.

"Purely as an advisor.  I have trained a few replacements to infiltrate their ranks.  I debrief them when they come in, that's all.  I will not get more involved than that.  Jillian has been and will continue to be my top priority." 

"Severus, Ron, maybe we should all take a step back before this gets even uglier then it is now."  Dumbledore said making the two men separate.  Ron in embarrassment, and Severus in righteous indignation.

Albus took Severus by the shoulder, "If you will excuse us, I think Severus and I would benefit from a walk by the lake.  Why don't you take a moment to yourselves?  Please feel free to order some tea.  We will return shortly."

                                                            ***************

Severus stood looking out at the lake and realized, if he walked around the small knoll he would be at the Hogwarts private cemetery.  But no, it was too soon for that.  The earth was still raw as were his emotions, and the flowers they placed there hadn't even had time to lose their anti-wilting charm.

"Hermione was so happy, only six more weeks, before she had the baby.  We were so happy, Albus.  I guess I should have known that it was all just too good to last."   He said his jaw tightening in grief.  

"To lose Hermione and the unborn babe, it's my worst nightmare come to life, but to not be able to bring their bodies home..."  He had to stop and take a deep breath to continue.  "to know that they were trapped in the car, just left to burn, to be reduced to nothing more than ash."  His face turned hard.

"I've been having this dream…it's so vivid, that it haunts me.  Hermione is sitting in the passenger's seat of her mother's car.  Her belly would have been too large to allow her behind the steering wheel.  Helen is driving, and the back seat is weighed down with baby things…I would bet anything most of them were blue, Hermione, she thought we were to have a son."

He turned his body so he could look Albus in the face.  "In my dream, Hermione is the one that sees the other car coming at them.  I see her reaching out to her mother with one hand and wrapping the other one around the babe in her belly.  I don't know, but I choose to believe that they died instantly, because if I don't."  He took a deep breath.  "The thought of them being trapped under the gas tanker, of them burning to death, if I allow my self to think that, I'll go insane."  

He didn't even bother to hide his tears.  "I tell you Albus, If that drunk asshole hadn't died, I swear to you that I would have used every god dammed trick I learned as a Death Eater to kill that son-of-a-bitch in the slowest most painful way possible."  

Albus shivered despite the heat.  Taking in Severus hard features, the Headmaster was apt to believe him. 


	4. Testament

Chapter 4  
  
Ron stood with his back stiff, in front of the fireplace, while Severus stood in the back of Dumbledores desk. Both men looked like they would rather be any place but here. Ron eyed Dumbledore wearily as the older wizard began to speak.  
  
"Ron I understand that you want this to go to the Ministry, and that is your choice. But I really feel that you and your family should visit the pensive before you make your final decision. Hermione made her Pensive when she made her Muggle will, in which she left full custody of Jillian to Professor Snape. As we both know under normal circumstances, you as Jillian biological father would be given full custody in any Wizarding Court. But I don't feel that this is "normal circumstances" by any means. The end of your final year here was most stressful, and I think that there are a lot of things that happened that you might not remember. It was an emotional time for all of us, but for you and Hermione most of all. I think if your going to ask a Ministry panel to judge this that it would be in your best interest to see first. After all if it is used in a Wizarding Custody battle, it will not only to the Ministry, but to any reporters who wishes to view it." By the tone in his voice, everyone in the room knew that it was not a request, but an order.  
  
A Pensive made of shiny black stone sat on a high alter off to one side of the room. Ron was unable to read the etchings around the rim; it was unlike any other pensive he had ever seen. It seemed to have an aura that hung heavily in the room. Dumbledore seeing Ron eyeing the bowl answered his unasked question.  
  
"This is a "Last Testament Pensive". It is very similar to the kind of Pensive that your father would use for MoM business, but there are a few differences. First, it needs at least two witness signatures on the bowl to be legal. Both Professor McGonagall and I were chosen to be witness; therefore we have viewed its contents. Second, you are able to deposit a vast amount of information on it. Because of this, it can be quite time consuming to view it, so anyone who has witnessed it, that being Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and myself can move to specific memories if we need to," he said as he walked over to the bowl and traced a finger gently over the unreadable script. As he did so the letters unscrambled to form his name. "You really only need one legal witness to activate the pensive." He said. "But Severus is going to be in charge of the viewing, as he has seen it more than once."  
  
Everyone moved to the pensive, and with some trepidation slipped into Hermione's memories. One moment they were standing in Dumbledore's comfortable office, the next second they were standing on the edges of a bloody battlefield watching as Harry Potter was making his last stand against Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ron's shoulders visibly sagged, and his breath started coming in low harsh gasps at the sight. To watch your best friend in the world die once was bad enough, but watching it a second time was excruciating. He felt like something heavy was sitting on his chest, and a cold sweat broke out all over his body, chilling him. Fleur, sympathy in her eyes, took her husbands hand in hers for reassurance, and whispered soothing words in his ear. But he dident appear to even notice.  
  
It would come anytime; their wands would connect, and then unexpectedly explode killing both Harry and Voldemort. Yes here it was, it was coming, now, now, Ron couldn't see, as a thick gray fog threatened to pull him under. "OHGODOHGOD.OH GOD" Ron was chanting under his breath, as he began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
There was a deafening roar, and then a heavy emerald green mist thick as the proverbial pea soup blanketed the field. When at last it started to clear, you could see that the carnage was vast. Here and there people who had only been knocked unconscious by the blast were beginning to stir. Off to one side they watched as a frantic Severus worked to pull the Headmaster from under the lifeless body of Hagrid. Hagrid, who loved Dumbledore above all else, had somehow managed to throw his large body between Voldemort and his champion, and had died a hero saving him. Because of Hagrids bulk, Severus and Minerva who had flanked Dumbledore during the battle had also been saved.  
  
Ron was pulled from this sight as the sounds of deepest loss rocked them. He turned only to see that it was his younger self who was the source of that horrible wailing. He was kneeling next to Harry, his head thrown back keening, the sound carried eerily over the field. Hermione who had reached Harry first, had managed to pull his bloody torso onto her lap. Both were so covered in bloody mud and muck, that was hard to tell where one body ended and the other began.  
  
Ron's face so pale that you could see the blue veins underneath the surface, as he stared at his best friends body. His anguish was evident in every shallow breath he took.  
  
Severus who himself was having trouble revisiting this horrific memory, took pity on the Ron, who to his discomfort reminded him of Jillian after she had one of her particularly bad nightmares. "I can control this if needed, we don't need to see everything, unless you want to."  
  
Ron could only nodded his head in acceptance.  
  
Severus added. "You can go back and view the whole thing if you want, but for now we'll just see the memories that I feel are the most significant."  
  
Ron who was still looking at Harry's lifeless eyes, once again nodded.  
  
With one word, suddenly they were in Hermione's head-girl room. She was holding Ron in her arms, his head in her lap. She was gently running her fingers through his hair and talking softly to him. He remained unresponsive; his eyes open but not really focusing on anything.  
  
"Ron, please talk to me. Ron. Ron, please don't leave me too. What am I going to do without my two best friends? You can't leave me Ron, please. Please."  
  
Ron rose to his knees his face inches away from hers. "Hermione I feel like I'm dead inside, like they should just put in the ground with Harry tomorrow. Help me feel alive again. Help me feel something, anything other than this emptiness." His eyes were begging his hands clutching harshly at her arms that were sure to leave bruises.  
  
"Oh, Ron," She said helplessly "what are we going to do with out him?"  
  
Desperately they clung together lips that were unfamiliar pressed clumsily, hands clutching..  
  
Severus couldn't stand to watch his beloved Hermione with another man, even if it was long before she had ever been his. He once again moved them into another memory.  
  
Ron could be seen sitting at the Gryffindor table talking with Dean, from Ron's appearance you could tell that some time had past. He was very pale, and had lost too much weight for his tall frame. He seemed to have picked up a nervous tick, and kept yanking at his collar as if it was much too tight.  
  
Suddenly Hormone appeared beside him. "Ron, I've been waiting for you. You said you would meet me." She hissed exasperated, as if this was not the first time she had been left to wait for him.  
  
"Can't talk now 'Mone, I've got to go, and" His eyes shifted away from her. "ummmm, pack." He said in a unconvincing voice.  
  
"Oh please." She snorted. "Your room was the first place I checked, everything is packed and ready to go, I bet you've been packed and ready to go for a week at least. I need to talk to you now, we can do this here, or we can go to someplace where we can talk alone. Its up to you, but this time we are going to talk." She said firmly.  
  
Ron got up and followed her out into the garden; where they sat down on a bench in an unused area.  
  
"I've been trying to talk to you for weeks now, but you just keep avoiding me. I guess I really didn't try too hard, didn't quite know what to say." She said in one long breath. "Oh Bugger, I don't know how to tell you Ron, "but we're going to have a baby. My scholarship," She wailed. "I'm going to loose my scholarship.what are we going to do?" The last was said in a frustrated half whisper.  
  
Ron jumped to his feet, hand out in front on him as if warding of a vicious animal. "What do you mean, "we're going to have a baby", I aint having no God-Dammed baby! You might me having one, but not me."  
  
The look of hurt on Hermione's face broke Ron's heart. Why had he not noticed it then? Before he could make any more observations, she was speaking again.  
  
"Oh Ron! Really of course you're going to have a baby too. I can guarantee you that I'm not the Virgin Mary, what do you want me to do tell everyone it's Harry's, and give it the Potter name so you don't have to take responsibility?"  
  
Ron could have kicked his younger self, at the look of hope on his face. "You'd do that?"  
  
"GOD NO, RON! Do you think a child with the Potter name would be safe? We may have won the war, but I'm sure that there are still Death Eaters alive who are loyal to Voldemort. There is no way I'm leaving the Wizarding world, I've worked to long and hard to let this life go." She said angrily.  
  
"Hermione, I never thought.never asked you would leave the Wizarding world. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now. You just sprung it on me, after all." Ron said going to sit next to her, taking her hand in his. "I need to think! Oh God, what a mess we've gotten ourselves into." He said looking out into the night sky.  
  
"Hermione" he said after a second. "Have you thought about taking a abortive potion?" he asked gently. When she didn't respond he continued softy. "It would be for the best. You can't go to collage and take care of a baby at the same time, its impossible. Babies are so much work, so much responsibility, and I for one know I'm not ready for this. Hell I can't even take care of myself yet."  
  
She shook her head sadly "I can't do that. Just get rid of it, as if it meant nothing, as if it was nothing more than a piece of trash to throw away. There has been so much death already; we lost so many good friends. To kill it, to take away its life because it's a bit of an inconvenient time for the both of us, just seems so, so wrong! It was our mistake, not the babies. I can't do it, I won't do it, so please don't ask it of me." She gave a sad shake of her head.  
  
She squared her shoulders. "Really it's only eleven years out of our life, then it will be time for him to go away to good ol' Hogwarts." She nodded her head determinedly "Eleven years isn't so bad.is it? If we work together, we could pull it off.don't you think?"  
  
Ron put his head in his hand, shaking it back and forth in frustration. "I don't want to "Pull it off" God Hermione am I being punished? It was just that one time, just that one time after Harry, after Harry" He stopped not being able to go on.  
  
"What am I suppose to do about Fleur, Hermione? God, I really think that I love her, and I think that she love's me too. Someday, in a few years when we were older, I was hoping to marry her, to have my children with her." Ron, who had walked a short distance away, now turned and walked back to her, getting on his knees in front of her.  
  
"Now.Now, I'll be in a loveless marriage. To take care of a mistake for the next eleven years? You want me to give up Fleur, to give up on all my dreams? Is that what your asking me to do? Because it is, if you're going to keep it, well then I'll marry you, and I'll stay with you and help raise it, but don't expect me to love you or it, because that just asking too much of me."  
  
The tears were running down her face. "No Ron I didn't expect you to love me, but I thought you might still love your child. I thought you had the right to know, and now that you do, I just need to take some time to formulate a plan." She said stoically.  
  
They sat in complete silence for a while. Ron was thinking of Fleur.beautiful, smart, sexy Fleur. The one person that made him feel like a winner. When he was with her he was not longer just the youngest son in a long line of sons, not the sidekick to the savior of the wizarding world, or the underachieving friend to the smartest witch in a century. Fleur could have anyone, and she wanted him, Ron Weasley. She made him feel special; made him feel like he could do anything, made him fell like he was someone.  
  
"As I said before with your families genes I don't think we will be able to deny that it's yours, or could we. Maybe we can work around this, if we do it together." She said her brow wrinkled in thought.  
  
"For this to work we need to appear to be as close as before Harry died. The leaving feast is only in a few weeks, so it shouldn't be too hard." In her best know-it-all voice she continued, but we need to start the rumors now. "I' have a Muggle photo of me with my cousin and her ex-boyfriend, he has red hair. Ask me about him at dinner and I'll bring out the photo, pass it around to everyone to see. I'll say that I met him at spring break this year, then timing will work out. I can send you letters all about him; send you another photo of us, I know I have some at home. Show your family, comment on his hair color. Make sure they remember it. We will slowly lose contact; I will be gone for a while I'm getting my degree. If you tell everyone about me and my boyfriend, maybe nobody will think a twice about it, if after collage I turn up with a child that may look like you."  
  
The look of happiness on the younger Ron's face at the idea of not being involved with Hermione and her child did not go unnoticed by her, or their future "guests".  
  
"Oh Ron." Breathed both his parents in the same breath.  
  
Ron cringed at the look of disappointment on Fleur's beautiful face, but it was nothing to the disappointment he felt in himself. Wishing he could go and kick his younger self in the arse, to yell at him. To tell him to love her now, because in a few years time this wonderful, smart young woman, the one who was supposed to be his best friend, would be dead. And he would never apologize to her; never make his peace with her. And this point right here, at this very point in time, it was the beginning of the end. The end of their friendship, and he had single handedly destroyed it. And the fact that despite his own personal pain at losing Harry, he should have noticed. But he didn't, not until this very moment.  
  
Severus could see that Ron was having a hard time watching this. "Good" he thought in burst bitterness "Let him! Let him feel her pain, let him know the hell she went through. He took one last look at Hermione's tear streaked face, and felt his resolve harden. 


	5. And Baby Makes Two

Chapter 5

"And Baby Makes Two"

The group stood off to the right of Hermione's Bed.  They were in a two bedroom.   Behind them was a young woman cooing to her new born, flowers and balloons festively strewn about.  Looking like a gift shop had been opened at her end of the room, making Hermione's naked tabletop barren of cards, flowers, and balloons look more than just a little depressing.

Next to the other occupants bed a young man seemed to be taking a power nap.  "Pathetic isn't he?"  The woman said to Hermione nodding towards what was presumably her husband.

"14 hours of labor, no drugs and I feel like I couldn't sleep if you drugged me, and him out before the first feeding."  She sighed dramatically.

At that moment their nurse arrived with tiny cart floating beside her, inside was a small pink bundle.   The nurse who was named Janet, a very large black woman of an undeterminable age, and an American accent  who had taken to Hermione when the young girl had come in alone, and when she found out that Hermione would be by herself.  After her shift had ended, she had stayed.  A labor coach, substitute mother figure and slave driver all rolled in to one.

"Ok sweetie, I think your Mommy wants to count all your fingers and toes.  She's new at this Angel, so I want you to take it easy on her."  She said lifting the baby in her strong arms, and transferred her to Hermione's waiting embrace.  They sat talking as Janet showed her the right way to hold, feed, and change her baby.

"So sugar, don't you have anyone to help you out, or do you gotta do this all on your own?"  Janet asked sympathetically,  "cause it's a hard row to hoe, believe me I did it after my James died, had to take care of my little Jimmy.  He was only 5 at the time, it's a lot of work."  Because her kind face held no intent for gossip, Hermione answered her honestly.

"Well, I have my parents.  But they are Non-magical and still live a very active life, so they will adore us visiting, but adore us more still when we are leaving."  She said with a touch of wry humor.

"How about the baby's father?"  Janet asked after much consideration.

Biting her lip, Hermione answered her with a half-truth.  "I lost her father in the fight with Voldemort.  The boy I loved died the night Harry Potter did."  Well she thought to herself, Ron was never the same after Harry died, well for that matter nobody she knew was ever the same after that day.  

"Well we've had quite a lot of pre-war He-who-must-not-be-named babies this month, and from what the midwives have been telling us we are preparing for a whole lot of post-war ones too.  I say it's just what the wizarding world need, babies are good at helping you forget your troubles.  People who wanted to show their love one last time before the big battle, and then the ones who wanted to celebrate his downfall."

By that time Hermione had finished unbundling the baby and Ron could see Jillian for the first time.  Severus walked to stand directly behind Hermione so he could look into Jillian's tiny face.

She was no bigger than a baby doll, with fat cheeks and the brightest red hair that seemed to be sticking up on end.  In fact observed Severus Jillian's face seemed to be only a few shades lighter than her hair, giving her the over all appearance of a large tomato. Her mouth was puckered and you could see the cry before the ear piercing scream came out.

Severus who was standing behind Hermione didn't see her face, but the others saw the expression of fear and frustration that marked it.  Then to Ron's amazement, cool, sensible, grace-under-pressure Hermione, joined her baby in the loud wailing.

The other occupants of the room stared at her in alarm, as fast acting Janet pulled her into a gentle hug.  "Don't worry sugar, that would be your hormones talking.  Hormones are hell on the witches' body.  First they go all woonky when you become women, then every month, and then when your pregnant…then you have menopause to look forward to.  I'm at that stage now…and I feel like my magic is leaking out of my ears.  It does get better, I promise you, it does."

"I took me a half an hour to find my wand yesterday.  Although I don't know why I even bothered to look for it, I can't even transform anything anymore…I don't know how I'm going to survive on my own with my magic all dried up."  Hermione said still sniffling.  "When I finally found it…well I'd put it in the pantry of all places...the pantry!  Your right about too many hormones in my body; it's probably a good thing my powers are clogged up, or I might accidentally fry someone."  She stopped to wipe her eyes and blow her running nose.  "But what if I do that to her?  What if…I put _her _in the pantry!"  She said waving a hand at the wailing baby.  "What if I can't do this?  How will I know what she wants?  What if…if…I forget to feed her?    What if I get busy in the library and forget and leave her somewhere?  What if my magic goes berserk and I hurt her!" 

Janet sensing a meltdown on its way intervened quickly.  "Don't worry Sweetie, We get this a lot, all the women do, and you get over it…when you start to breastfed, it will help…I promise.  I'll get you off on the right foot before I let them release you.  And in the meantime I think I'll be taking Little Miss Jillian back with me to the nursery.  Sleep is what you need, a nice dreamless sleep, I think.  Come to Janet little Miss Jillian."  She said taking the baby and swaddling her back in the blanket.

The memories were coming faster now, as Severus barked out directions to the pensive.

"College…"

They saw Hermione as she hired Dobby as a nanny, and turn him in to more then a house elf, he became a member of her family.  In turn Dobby had become devoted to both Hermione and "Baby Jilly".  

They saw her receive a time turner with permission from the Ministry.  Watched as she made the hard choice to just get just one degree, and dropped her other course.  They watched in awe when she completed her two-year college course in little under one year.  

They saw the day she received her job offer from Hogwarts.

And then some watched with delight at the first time Severus and Hermione has seen each other since the leaving feast.


	6. Sevus

Chapter 6

"Sev-us"

As the small group watched, Severus felt himself caught up in the memories.  And he gladly let them carry him away, remembering the love, laughter and sometimes tears that had been his past with Hermione.

Summer was a nice time for all teachers, and Severus Snape was no exception.  He really did in truth love Hogwarts, but even more so once all of the young hellions flew the coop.  

The war had come and gone, and he had been surprised that he was left alive.  If he had been honest with himself…and he was…he admitted that he was in truth a tad bit disappointed, it was a bit of an anti-climax if you asked him.  Death seemed like it would be rather pleasant, like a long needed nap…or maybe more like one long endless summer vacation.

The war had been hard on both sides, and in war everyone loses.  But for them they had lost too many to count, among them Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Professor Vector, Hagrid, Amos Diggory, Oliver Wood and Bill Weasley…and so many more, that he was almost ashamed to admit he could not remember their names or faces.

It was hard to remember a time when he had not been in love with Hermione, but looking back on it he had to admit that when he had seen her walking down the quiet hall of Hogwarts, that he thought at first she was a ghost.  It took him a few seconds to remember that, yes; in fact she had survived the big battle.  That she had finished off the rest of the year and left quietly, with no fanfare the night of the Leaving Feast.  Funny now that he thought about it, he should have remembered as he had given her a letter of recommendation.  Something he rarely did, and that he could count the times he did had on one hand.  Hermione Granger, she really had been really quite promising; they should be hearing great things about her in a few years time.

She had changed; she looked like she could use a good meal and a nap.  She almost reminded him of Professor Lupin every time he came back to help out, and looked like she had been under too much stress.  He would bet a golden sickle that she didn't weigh much over a hundred pounds.  Her hair was only slightly tamer than it had been as a child.  But on her face was a content smile; and she looked like she was at peace with herself.  She passed him by, not noticing him in the shadows and headed down the hall towards the Headmasters office lost in her own world.  He wondered in an off-handed way what she was doing here, but not enough to follow her and find out.

At dinner that night Albus had announced that Hermione Granger had agreed to teach Arithmancy, and would be moving into the castle sometime that week.  He couldn't honestly say he was pleased; but the currant Arithmancy Professor was almost a bigger ass then Lockhart had been, if that was possible.  Hermione may not have been his favorite person, but at least she should be able to hold an intelligent conversation…that is, if he felt so inclined to have one with her.

When he walked into the small staff dining room a few nights latter, he was quite astonished to see that she had not arrived alone.  Why the bloody hell nobody told him she had a child…one that was most certainly of a Weasley verity he thought with a sniff of distain.

Within five minutes he had changed his mind about the conversation at table being any better than before, what with the other Professors having a disgusting orgy of baby love.  The only talk around the table was that of babies…in god-dammed baby talk.  Disgusted he remained standing, trying to decide if he was in fact hungry enough to stay, or if he should take the time to return to the dungeons and order himself a solitary meal.

Hermione for her part, was busy trying to get the little rag-a-muffin to eat.  Could she not see that it did not want the carrots?  Obviously not, as she seemed determined to shove the orange mash into its tightly closed mouth. 

.

Hermione said in a wheedling voice "Come on Jillian…you love your carrots…Yummy…"

"Nah." Said the baby eyeing the carrots with distain, and pushing the spoon away from her face.

"Well you can't have any pudding if you don't eat your carrots."  She said in a nice strong voice this time, almost convincing.

"Nah" Red curls shook emphatically  "Nah…down.  Down?  Down!  Mama Down…peas?" She said pointing a chubby finger towards the floor and smiling winningly.

"Oh, Hermione.  She is just adorable." Said Lupin.

"It must be your time of the month, Lupin." Said Severus unkindly.  "You judgment is always impaired before you transform."  All he got was several disgruntled looks, but alas, no arguments for all his trouble.  .  His arrival to the room had not gone unnoticed; as the baby had been giving him interested side looks from the time he had arrived.  Her eyes tracked him, and she continued to gaze at him in a wholly uncomfortable way.

Lupin had turned back to the baby, offering his arms to the little girl.  "Here Jillie, let Uncle Remus take you out of your chair."

Jillian regarded Remus with a look of loathing on her face.  "NAH!"  She yelled at the top of her lungs.  Severus had to force himself not to cover his overly sensitive ears.

Remus looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Don't worry Remus," She said patting his hand, "you're just to nice.  Don't worry about it; you're in good company.  She had a fit when Albus tried to hold her, won't have anything to do with him.  No matter how nice he is to her," She shot a stern look at the Headmaster.  "Even when try's to bribe her with his sweets behind my back.  But nothing doing, she likes a…well…a more acerbic personality."  She said giving Remus a shrug and a smile.

At if to prove her statement was in fact a true one, in walked Professor McGonagall for dinner.

"Yaaaaaaay!  Kitty, Kitty, Up, UP" Squealed the baby happily clapping her carrot covered hands, forcing Hermione and Remus to duck for cover.

Minerva walked over and looked over her spectacles at Jillian.  "Certainly not!  You are covered in baby ooze."  She said in her best no nonsense teaching voice.

Jillian only smiled sweetly at her, dimples almost not showing under the layers of carrots.  "Kiss?" she asked.

Minerva's huff was her only answer.

"Kitty…peas?"  She asked entreatingly.

"Maybe once you wipe off that disgusting goo, but I'm warning you, if you attempt to pull my tail again, well, this Kitty has sharp claws."  Minerva said. 

"Kitty…pwee peeas?"  This was said in a beseeching voice.

"Jillian," Hermione said firmly.  "Let Aunt Minerva eat her dinner first."

erH

Severus quickly accessing the seating sat down taking the seat between Trelawney and Lupin.  The better of the two remaining seats in his opinion, forcing Minerva to sit down next to the baby.  

"Whoodat?" The baby said with an almost adult nod in his direction.

"Jillian Granger I'd like you to meet Professor Severus Snape"

"Sev – us" she said with a small nod, and than with what Severus would have sworn was a calculating glance at Lupin turned to him said.

"Sev-us….Up!" Doing the whole charming bit that she had done with Minerva, once again.  Then gave him a pouty lip when he refused to even acknowledge her.

"No offence to anyone in this room…but I'm beginning to worry about her.  Yesterday Filtch brought the rest of my baggage to our rooms and she demanded that he hold her.  I couldn't believe my eyes, when he actually did.  And he seemed quite taken with her, and she with him.  He said that she was a good judge of character."  She snorted.

"Itch?"  Jillian said putting her hands up in a questing way.

"Mr. Flitch isn't here, Jillie."  At her daughter's sad face, she said "But I bet we will see him tomorrow.

This seemed to satisfy her and the rest of dinner the she ate heartily, happily watching the goings on at the table with much interest.  

"So Hermione, where is "Uncle Dobby"? Questioned Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

At this Jillian began to chant, "Daaaawbeee…Daaaawbeee…Daaaaaaaabeeee!!" banging her sippy-cup on the table.

"Well I insisted that he take the summer off, and I had to physically make him go.  He refused to take a paid vacation, but a vacation he will get from me.  But I suspect he's gotten himself a summer job somewhere."  She said stopping Jillie from breaking the plastic cup, by distracting her with a bowl of pudding.

Smear over every unmoving object she could reach was more like it, thought Severus watching, repulsed as the child happily smeared the pudding in her hair.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I do seem to recall getting some extra summer help.  So I expect you'll be seeing him soon."  He said shaking the crumbs out of his long beard.

Thus the nicknames began, behind closed doors of course.  And it was the verbal little tikes' fault.  Well ok…so maybe it was his fault too, it _was_ him who called Filtch "Itchy" the next day in the staff room.   But he was tired dammit, and it just slipped out.

Lupin got off easy with "Lew", and Minerva was of course "Kitty", Filtch of course was stuck with "Itchy", and Albus for some reason known only to Jillian was  "Laurie"…go figure.  Happily she didn't mutilate his name too badly, so he at least was safe…or so he thought.

And so it went for the rest of the summer.  Jillian shunning Lupin openly, giving Albus the cold shoulder. And poor tiny Professor Flitwick, as she would scream bloody murder if he even dared to get within five feet of her. 

She would happily clamor for Minerva's attention, Delight in Filtch as he hauled her around like a sack of potatoes.  And she was in seventh heaven the night Mad-Eye came to dinner.  They saw wheedling at it's finest, like it was an art form.  Mad-Eye was so riled, he did something he would never have considered doing before, and he firmly turned his back on the "enemy".  Then she cried so brokenheartedly, casting him longing looks, until Hermione finally took pity on him and took her up for a "nice relaxing" bath.  But nothing compared to the outright warfare she had going with Snape.

Every time she saw him, she would chortle with glee.  Clapping her hands, and chanting "Sev-us!  Sev-us!  Up…up…Sev-us…UP!" opening and closing her pudgy fingers for him.  Hermione would smile apologetically at him, and just shrug her shoulder.  Jillian was her own person, and Hermione could only distract her to a point after all. 

He could ignore her; tell her firmly in no uncertain terms that he was going to have none of it. 

Would she listen?   

NO.  She would not.

All in all she had most members of the staff firmly wrapped around her pudgy little digit by the time term started.  Severus would burn in hell before admitting that he enjoyed her cunning, but he was overheard telling Lupin that Jillian was a  "Smart little shite…"  and that was as much a complement as he seemed willing to give.

In his mind Jillie most definitely took after Hermione.  Smarter than average, her speech seemed to expand daily.  Her looks she had gotten from a Weasley, but which Weasley was the big question.  Minerva had mentioned a redheaded boyfriend from collage, telling them that Jillian was not a Weasley at all. But even that didn't stop the speculation.  Almost everyone agreed no matter what Minerva had said, that Jillie's father was probably Ron Weasley, a few guessed George / Fred (they as always were interchangeable), and someone even suggested Charlie.  The idea of Hermione having a sexual relationship with the good-looking Charlie Weasley, he somehow found slightly disturbing, but he pushed that thought away not caring to analyze it.

Thanks to all you have taken the time to review, I love reading them.  I'm fixing the spelling errors as I go, and only have chapter 5 to fix still.  If you see any mistakes you can e-mail me and let me know.

Jackie:  You asked why Hermione did not Apparate out of the car…in my little world witches have trouble with their magic when they are:

Before they start their first menstruation…at the age when "normal" girls get into that ugly stage. When they are pregnant When they go into magnetopause 

Their power takes a "dip" and then will return to normal after a bit.  That is why I had Fleur being flown over on the broom, and taking Muggle transportation.   It's up to you to decide if Hermione tried to Apparate and couldn't get the power, of if she tried to take her mother with her and just couldn't manage to get the "three" of them out.  Or maybe she froze, or if everything just happened too fast for her to react, all of them I think are plausible.

Red Writing Hood:  That's exactly what I'm hoping to show; sometimes it's not nature vs. nurture but both.  Jillian is going to have a big personality, and hopefully she will have a good measure of all "parents", while still being 100% Jillian.

I know someone said Ron was being prat.  I hope I've showed that yes, Ron was a prat, but he just went through a war.  I was trying to have him show signs of  "stress" related directly from the war.  In my story Ron and Hermione would have never been together if not for the war.

Once again the last two chapters have not been checked by my beta yet…so all mistakes are mine, and Amber will take no blame!

Lorie


	7. Night Terrors

Chapter 7

Night Terrors

Insomnia ruled Severus' nights, and he considered it a good thing if more than three hours of sleep were to be had.  Working on potions had always been relaxing to him, and if that somehow failed there was always walking the cold damp halls.

He had seen Hermione many a night, walking with the toddler.  Trying to get the little girl to sleep.  Never before had announced himself, choosing instead to fade back into the shadows till they had passed him by.   Sometimes he would walk just far enough behind her that he could just hear her talking softly to her daughter.  Sometimes a snatch of a lullaby would float down the hall to tease his ears.  She didn't have what he would say was a beautiful voice; it was a bit too low in pitch for that.  But he found her voice, bringing to mind lazy Sunday mornings in bed with a good book.  He would often follow them, until child sleeping and they were safely slipping back through the portrait hole to her rooms.

This went on for some time until one night it was different, the child's cries were disturbing in the fact that they reminded him of his own after waking from a particularly bad nightmare.  They walked down one hallway, and up another with Severus following closer and closer behind them.  Hermione singing to the baby, and rubbing her back.  If anything the child's cries were getting worse.  Not being able to take it any more, he finally approached her.

"Hermione, is there anything I can do to help you?"  He asked walking silently up behind her.

She turned around, her eyes wide with fright and mouth in a perfect O of surprise.    
  
"Severus!  You frightened me; I didn't realize you were there.  I hope that we didn't wake you."  She said apologetically.  He couldn't help but noticed that her eyes had a bruised look about them.

"No, no of course not" He said, biting back any cutting reply that would normally come out.  

"I patrol the hallway at nighttime as part of my duties.  Do you need me to make you a calming potion for her?"  He asked, trying to sound helpful and not too hopeful as Jillian's cries were in fact quiet loud.

The ear splitting wails stopped abruptly as the baby turned her head and laid it upon he mothers breast, firmly wedging her thumb into her mouth up to the second knuckle.  She watched him out of her tear-swollen eyes, an occasional whimper coming out around the thumb.

"I don't know…I don't want to give her anything addictive.  She has night terrors, and wakes up most nights screaming.  The Doctors say she should out grow it, said it's best not to giver her any Dreamless sleep at this age."  She said, rubbing slow comforting circles on Jillie's back. 

"Well I can relate to that." He said, as he almost bucked under a great tide of empathy that hit him like a tidalwave, making him soften towards the baby.

Hermione wasn't sure if he meant he could relate to the night terrors, or not wanting to give the baby something too additive.  So she just smiled weakly at him, her exhaustion showing.

"Here…let me take her for you."  He said, holding out his hands to the baby.

Jillian reached out for him immediately, but Hermione pulled slightly away.

"Oh for Goodness sake, I'm not going to pitch her out the first open window."  He said in an exasperated voice.  "You look like you need a break, that's all.  Let me take her, before you drop with exhaustion.  The last thing this school needs in a lawsuit.  I'll walk with you up to your rooms."  

"Your right, I'm just being silly.  Please don't take offence, mothers sometimes tend to think that only they themselves can care for their children."  She said handing Jillie to him with a sigh of relief.

Jillian immediately snuggled her head into the nook between his shoulder and chin.  Taking her thumb out of her mouth she said in a contented voice.  "Up, Sev-us."

"Wow."  Hermione said looking from her semi-calm baby back to Severus.  "Your really good with her…I would have never guessed that you had a knack with children, Severus."

"I don't.  And don't try and tell anyone I do.  This little creature can't be a child, I think you've been duped and the hospital kept you baby and they gave you this changeling.  She's probably a forty year old dwarf."  He said looking menacingly down his large nose at her.  Hermione just grinned and started to walk toward her rooms.

"Yes, I got you" He said awkwardly trying to mimic Hermione by rubbing clumsy circles on the child's back.

When they reached the portrait to her rooms He carried Jillian in.  "Do you have any Chamomile Tea?"  He asked her.  

"If you do, why don't you make some?  It will have a calming influence on you both, and is non-additive.  If you give her some before bedtime each night, it could help."  He said sitting in the glider rocking chair in front to the fireplace.

Hermione walked to out to the small kitchenette, to check her cupboards.  In her absence he had the chance to look around.  Comfort seemed to be her style, no stuffy antiques like you found in most of the other professors rooms.  He thought many items were muggal, and that made them all the more interesting.  Taking up a big part of the room stood a large L-shaped couch in moss green chenille a muted burgundy chenille throw was artfully draped over one arm.  In front of a wall of bookcases stood two overstuffed chairs in the same moss green, just begging to be sat in.  A few toys sprinkled in front of them.  The chair he was sitting in, well it was in all likely hood for nights just like this one.  

Noticing the photograph on the low table next to him, he picked it up.  In it stood a younger Hermione arms about the slim hips of a tall red haired young man.  Yes Minerva, had mentioned something about this young man.  Scanning the young man, his face and body, Severus quickly dismissed him as the babies' father.  Jillian shared his hair color but nothing else.  His face was long and narrow, with an overly square chin.  Large hands, that ended in large square fingers and nails, nothing like Jillian's.  Severus being an observant man knew on a gut level that this was not her father.  For the hundredth time he thought that Jillian was most defiantly a Weasley.  Fathered by what Weasley now there was the question.  Why Hermione wanted everyone else to believe otherwise he could only hazard a guess.

Looking down he was surprised to see Jillian was still awake and staring up at him in fascination.  

"You weed a dory?"  She asked, in a voice husky from crying.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that," He said.

"Dory…weed a dory.  Peas?"  She said pointing to the pile of books on the floor.

"Of course, your wish in my command."  Was said in a mocking voice.

"Dood…weed 'Pwin-sess Bride…K…is a dood one."  She said leaning over and picking up a worn paperback novel, shunning all the colorful children's books.  As Severus opened the pages and began to read to her, he was swept away with her in the story.

Hermione stood just in side the door, not wanting to put an end to what she was witnessing.  The image she had of Snape, the great greasy git, the overgrown bat, was forever gone.  He sat cuddling her child so gently, lulling her to sleep with his silky voice.  Jillian was listening in the intent way she had, watching Severus' face as she twirled a lock of her hair between the fingers of one hand, while rubbing the corner of his cape against her cheek with the other. 

She felt a lurch in her stomach or was it in her heart…she wasn't quite sure.  "Oh, God…" she thought to herself  "This is what I want…A man who can be this gentle…if only he was like this all the time, I could fall in love with a man like this."

When he noticed Hermione, she was standing in the doorway, an odd expression on her face he couldn't quite decipher.  He put the book down being careful not to damage the spine, as she walked over and put the sippy-cup in Jillie's pudgy little hands.  The baby, whose eyes at half-mast stared up at him, but seemed unconcerned that he had stopped reading.

Hermione handed him a large mug, when he gave her a questioning look she said with a shrug  "I thought we would all have a cup.  Muggles say that Doctors are notorious for not following their own advice, thought I would if that went for Potion Masters too.  Drink up while it's still hot."

He smirked,  "Ok, you caught me.  Chamomile isn't my favorite tea, but I guess I can force a cup down." Taking a small drink he deciding it tasted better the way she made it, with just a dollop of honey.

After a while he began to read again, the chair smoothly gliding. Finally lulling Jillian into a deep sleep with the comfort of the movement and his voice.  Almost embarrassed to feel like he had accomplished a great task.

Thinking that they were both asleep, he put the book down and finished his tepid tea.

Hermione rolled over and opened her sleepy eyes to look at him.

"Fezzik always reminds me of Hagrid," She said a little sadly, pausing she added "and strangely enough I always pictured Indigo to look something like you."  

"Well thank you, I think that is the first time a literary character other than Dracula was applied to me."  He said with in a sardonic voice.

As if confessing a sin, Hermione said softly, "You know late at night I often wonder if somehow I did this to her." Using her eyes to gesturing at Jillian.  "I had a hard time after the war, nightmares almost every night when I was pregnant with her.  The fact that I don't get them much anymore, and she has too many…I feel like it's my fault."

"I'm not the best judge, but as far as I can tell, you're doing a wonderful job with her.  You don't let her get away with too much, nor are you to too hard on her.  The only thing you should worry about is her appalling taste in men."  Was his laconic reply.

Hermione looked at him considering before replying softly.   "I for one would have never thought that you were just a big softy, Severus Snape."

"Well, just make sure you keep that thought to yourself…we don't want to ruin the image I've worked so hard on."  He said, not really knowing how to reply to her.

"Hermione, I had wanted to ask you why you did not stay in collage?  I'm not in the habit of handing out letters of recommendation, especially outside of my own house.  I felt…and still do feel that you would make a fine Potions Mistress."

"Originally the plan was for me to get a double Masters, but you need four years of collage just to become a Jr. Potions Master.  But you need only three to become an Arithmancy Master.  I was Professor Vector's assistant the sixth and seventh year, and that counted towards my Arithmancy Masters.  I needed to do what was best for Jillian…a full time job, a home…this is what is important now.  When she is older I can go back and to collage, I still have time to do all the things that I want to.  But raising a baby and living your life using a time turner is no way to raise a child.  I did it for little over a year.  I went to night school when Jilly was sleeping, then went back with the time turner, sometimes three times a night to get my Masters in a year.  I did what needed to be done, so that I could give Jillian the life she deserves.  In no time at all she will be a student here…then it will be my time.  I can wait till then.  Besides I have the library here…and that will be enough…for now."

They sat in silence; the only sound was the heavy breathing of the child in his arms.  "You know that I'm not an easy teacher to have…"

"Yes, I remember that quite clearly.  And if I had forgotten, today when Miss. Patterson came into my class in tears after attending your class, well…that brought back a lot of memories."  She said.

"Yes.  Well I thought I would remind you of my teaching methods, before making you this ridiculously unheard of offer.  "I could use your assistance, and in return I would be willing to give you advanced tutoring.  If you did not know, as a Potions Master any teaching I give you can go towards your Masters.  But you will have to still pass the test.  But knowing you I don't foresee any problems there."

He waited for her answer, but when none was forthcoming, he looked up.  She sat, head cocked to one side, staring at him.  So overwhelmed that all she could do was give a small nod of acceptance.

Tearing his eyes away from Hermione's he looked down at the baby, as he shifted her to his shoulder.

"Here let me put her to bed."  She said slowly getting up from the couch.

"No, I have her."  He said quickly not feeling ready to give up the comfortable weight of her.  Then seeing Hermione's curious look added.  "The less we move the better, why don't you just show me where to put her?"

Following her down a short hallway, he found himself watching the gentle sway of her hips.  Before mentally slapping himself, and staunchly raising his eyes to the back of her head.   They went in the second doorway of the three.   What had once been Vector's tiny office had now been turned in to Jillies' room.  A small bed under a fairy like netting sat in the corner.  Severus placed her gently under the covers.  Hermione standing next to him gently pushed the little girls copper curls away from her face.

"Sweet dreams baby girl, Mama loves you."  She said brushing a kiss over her forehead.

She followed Severus to the front door, Hermione her face serious said.  "Jillian may have a truer grasp of your personality then I've had in the past from what I've seen tonight."  She said softly before standing on her toes she gently pulling his head down.  And as she had done with the baby moments earlier, she brushed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, for everything Severus."  She said as she shut the door softly on him. 

He stood there for a moment a look of disbelief written plainly on his face.  He ran his fingers over the spot she had just kissed.  It was the first time in years that anyone other that Albus Dumbledore had dared to touch him, and had not been flayed by his acid tongue.

                                                            ********

Thank you all for your wonderfully kind reviews.  I know that I still have a lot to learn about the art of writing, but I will continue to do my best.  As my first time fanfic, I know that some of the characters are a bit OOC, but unfortunately they all seem to be stubborn and they do pretty much as they please.

When I first started this story it was to have been terribly tragic and full of angst and a few lemony tidbits.  But I don't do angst or lemons very well…so hence the story you have before you.  I seem to do sweet and fluffery.

Angel Apple, your review made me blush, thank you so much.  


	8. Snapeette

DEVOTED

Chapter 8

"Snape-ette"

If Severus thought everything would go back to normal after that night, he was sadly mistaken.  He managed to avoid the little girl and her mother for the better part of a week, as he was extremely busy.  Yes…he was busy, he had taken on Voldemort and lived hadn't he…therefore he Severus Snape was no coward.  When he walked into the crowded break room for their end of the month meeting, he noticed that Hermione had brought the toddler.  Jillian was sitting at the small table playing with her "Magic Marker" one marker that changed colors at the young artists command.  Instead of taking the last remaining seat next to her, he choosing instead to stand and lean against the wall.   Content to give the little girl the "stink-eye".

Jillian returned his glare with a happy grin, and said blithely. "Aint' ascared of you, Auntie Uncle Sev-us."

Now Jillian who was learning the difference between Auntie and Uncle, had only minutes earlier called Remus the same thing, but the group laughed till they cried at the look of dismay on Severus' face.

"Watch it kid, that's the kind of nick name that sticks.  You may call me Professor Snape."

"Sev-us." She said setting her chin in a stubborn line.

"Professor Snape" he said again

"Fessor Snake" she said dimpling sweetly at him

"Humph" he snorted "Sev-ER-us" He said enunciating his name slowly, giving in to the lesser of the three evils.

And now when one of the other professors wanted to needle him…it was "Auntie Uncle Severus".

                                                            **************

He had taken to keeping them company on their evening walks.  Sometimes Jillian would be tucked in his outer cape to keep her warm, her bright hair and eyes just visible. Enough time was spent together that the others on staff couldn't help but notice, and too gossip about the little romance they felt was going on under their noses.

Severus was half put out at them for poking their noses in his business, and half pleased when he came to realized that they just wanted to see them both happy.

Accompany Hermione and Jillian on their nightly stroll had become an enjoyable end to his long days.  By the end of the year Hermione would sometimes decline the walk, but was more that happy to have Jillian go on his patrols with him.  He was amazed by the amount of influence he had over the child, when one evening they found a couple snogging in a deserted hallway.  Before he could open his mouth, he heard Jillian's small piping voice say…."20 POINTS EACH, and D-tension!!"   

The young couple looked on in horror, when Professor Snape and Professor Granger's child calmly discussed their punishment.

"D-tension, whiff Filtch…I fink" She said, tapping her tiny finger on her chin.

"I think that they should be separated. How about one with Professor Lupin, and one with Mr. Filtch…" he asked her in a serious voice.

"Lupine's, too much fun…Kitty and Filtch is better, I fink."  Shaking her finger at the naughty couple she said.  "Go now, for I make it a'hundwed"  

He had to laugh when a few days later when he heard the students referring to her affectionately as the "little Snape-ette".  Of course with her charming smiles and cute wheedling ways, the students thought it was almost cute when _she_ handed out detentions.

Ron watched as the scenery changed, Jillian looked older, about three years old if he had to guess.  And it was clearly summer time.  Jillian was trying to ride on a small children's broom, as Hermione and Professor Snape sat in the shade under a tree watching her.  Ron was thinking he had never seen Professor Snape look so relaxed.  He had forsaken his usual teaching robes; ones that Ron had never seen him without.  And was wearing a pair of casual slacks in a nondescript dark color, and a white long sleeve button up oxford.  

"Don't you think she's a little young for that broom?  Summer just started, what if the ground is still too hard?"  Hermione asked while trying to bite both her bottom lip and her thumbnail at the same time in her worry.  He neatly plucked her hand away from her mouth, and kissed it, making the engagement ring on her finger sparkle.

"She may be a little young, but wizard children are usually a little more advanced than Muggle children.  And she is a very advanced child, even in the wizarding world.  Any way I think its best to let her try now, before she picks up your fear of flying."  He said, toying with the ring on her finger.  "Besides it only goes up a foot or so, when she falls, and fall she will.  Don't worry, she won't get hurt."

But he only shrugged his shoulders sheepishly when a few seconds latter she caught him softly muttering a softening spell on the ground.

Hermione smiled at him,  "You spoil her, Severus.  I told her she would have to wait till she was at least seven before I would get her a beginning broom."

"Everyone loves her, Hermione, and she them.  To make her happy is a joy to all of us.  Anyway, I don't think love can spoil a person.  I've never been a Daddy before, I'm sure I'll make more than a few mistakes along the way" He said watching as Jillian took her first tumble off the broom.

He shook his head at Hermione when she looked like she was going to get up.  Jillian however didn't even look their way, just dusted her bum off and hopped back on.  With a "Weeeeeee!   Watch me Mommy…Severus…are you watching me?"

After assuring her that yes, indeed they were watching.  They fell quietly back into their conversation.

"This year was harder, maybe it's the age, and maybe it's the prospect of having a father.  But she has asked several times about Ron.   I've tried to be honest with her, I've told her an edited version.  But she asked out of the blue yesterday, if she was bad, and that's why her real Daddy didn't want to see her."   Hermione said under her breath as Jillian "whizzed" trying to grab a passing butterfly like a snitch, thankfully the butterfly seemed to be easily outpacing her.  

She had admitted that Ron Weasley was in fact Jillian's father, but she refused to say anything more, other than to reassure him that Ron had not forced her.  He had left it at that, and would wait until she was ready to tell him the rest.  "I think talking about it would help."  He said tipping her face up to his.  "Tell someone, tell anyone, get rid of all this weight you've been carrying around, before you buckle under it."

She nodded her head slightly, pulling his head down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Looking back at Jillian she said.  "After Harry died, Ron started pulling away from everyone, family and friends, but mostly from me.  We spent only the one night together, the night after the battle…and the next day we both pretended that nothing had happened."  

She smiled sadly, "I saw him drifting farther and farther away every day, and there was nothing I could do about it.  I was so mixed up and sad, I didn't know what to do for him, so, I just threw myself into my studies.  I lived in the library, didn't eat, barely slept…when I started getting sick, I just ignored it."

"By the time I realized I was pregnant I didn't feel anything, I couldn't.  I attacked it with my head analyzing it, dealing with it purely on an intellectual level." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ron was just so emotional when I told him, so upset.  It was too much for me, so I chose not to deal with all his emotions. He had started dating Fleur the previous summer, and I knew that he had been planning getting a job near her collage so they could be together.  When he almost accused me of using the baby to tie him to me, I allowed him to push me out of his life.  I knew he was hurting, and I could have tried harder to talk to him.  But the truth was, I was hurting too, and I just didn't have the energy to do it.  Ron had just lost his best friends, but I had just lost both of mine!  I just decided to focus on the baby and let Ron live his own life."  

She shook her head,  "The fact that Ron and Fleur just got married just a few years ago tells me she noticed the change in him too.  Molly told me that they just had a daughter themselves.  I was _not_ invited to the wedding, not that I would have gone.  Nor was I sent a birth announcement.  I've taken Jillian to visit Molly and Arthur a few times. It would have seemed funny if I never went around at all.  Ron and I both insinuated that the father was someone else.  But I can see it in Molly's eyes; I think that she knows the truth.  She asked once why Ron and I don't talk anymore…I just told her it was too hard on both of us.  That it just hurt too much to be near each other, it reminded us too much of Harry, and how much we both lost.  But I think that she has let the matter drop, rather than accepting what we've told her." 

Severus pulled her in a comforting hug.  "You know Hermione, I really think you should use a pensive.  Once you let all these memories go, maybe you'll be able to step back and view them objectively."

Severus sat in one of Hermione's reading chairs too relaxed to even summon the house elves to clean up the dinner dishes.  Hermione had run down to his private lab to check on a potion, before returning with her notes.

He was just on the verge of sleep when a shrill scream brought him straight out of his chair, wand drawn.  A few moments later he was pulling Jillian into his lap.  Her curls hung darkly on her head and face; the pajama set was soaked and clung to her small frame.  

"It's ok Jilly.  I'm here, your fine.  It was just another dream."

Jillian sobbed and tried to tell him of her dream.  As always it was too disjointed and hysterical to make any sense to him.

"TH-THE MAN, THE MAN…DON'T LET HIM GET ME…DON'T LET HIM!"  She screamed.  "HE WANTS ME, HE'S COMING FOR ME...DON'T LET HIM HURT ME, DON'T LET HIM GET MAMMA."

"It's ok, it was just a dream…a very bad dream.  I won't let any one get you." He said into her hair.  The way she held on to him like a drowning person would hold onto a life preserver nearly broke his heart in two.

Calmer, she took a deep breath.  "Uncle Harry came and tol me to run...and I did, I ran and my sides hurted so much I stopped... and then the bad man got me, and when Uncle Harry told me to run I couldn't…I stampeded into glue and my feet were stuck to the floor."

He rocked her till she relaxed and fell to sleep.  Hermione had told Jillian all about "Uncle Harry", and he seemed to feature in her dreams a lot now.  "Uncle Harry", who was now her hero in her dreams.  Oddly he found that it didn't bother him…well not as much as it would have at one time.. 

When Hermione came back Severus had Jillian in the glider in front of the fire, his robes covering her like a blanket.  She smiled at the coziness of it all.  Jillian had obviously had another of her nightmares.  The only way to calm Jillian now that she was too big to walk the hall endlessly with was to sit with her in the glider.  And Severus' robes had been her comfort item of choice since he had held her the very first time.

Severus cracked one eye open to look at Hermione.  "One would wonder at your timing.  One would almost think that you knew when she was going to have a nightmare…and one would wonder why you would choose to leave your daughter with the likes of me to comfort her."

She smirked at him.  "Oh, Professor Snape…haven't seen you around in awhile.  Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?"  She said saucily.

"It will take a lot more than tea…"  He started, but Hermione had walked over cut his reply short by sliding her lips gently over his.

"Why don't you put Jilly to bed…then you can put me to bed, too."  She ran her lips over his cheeks to gently bite his earlobe, blowing her hot breath in his ear she said huskily.  "Snarky men really turn me on…I love Severus…but I always wondered what Snape would be like in bed."  She stood undoing the buttons to her blouse.  "Put her to bed, Professor…I have need of you in the other room."

He raised one eyebrow.  "I'll be there momentary, but if we are going to be role playing I strongly advise you not to be "Know-it-all-Granger", or you'll find yourself at the other end of a spanking."  Was his reply as he gracefully arose from the chair, and followed her down the hall.  

Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story.  I do love reading them!  If I don't answer a question, it's not to be rude…it's because I have a big mouth and I know it…so I'm going to keep my mouth closed, that way I won't give any of my plot away.

Lorie


	9. Love, True Love

Chapter 9       

Ron took his mom's hand in one of his, and Fleur's in his other.  They were standing in a small clearing.  Looking to his right he could just see the towers of Hogwarts over the green treetops.  It was summer time, and the flowers were awash with blazing color.  The colors were so incredibly vibrant it appeared as if someone had charmed them.  Indeed, it seemed that someone had in fact done just that.  Before thinking about it, Ron found himself snickering at Severus, as Jillian and Professor Flitwick ran past holding hands and laughing in glee, her red hair flying behind her, like a banner in the wind.  The little girl was almost a full head taller than the man she pulled behind her.  He only had time to think that she seemed to have outgrown her dislike of the exuberant little man, before they had turned to make another pass across the glade.  Flitwick, his wand wildly waving was charming more color into every flower, every tree…and even every blade of grass in his enthusiasm, and Jillian was egging him on with her glorious laughter.  

Then turning his head to watch them pass, he noticed that others had begun to slip silently into the glade.   Everyone was dressed in white ceremonial robes, except Severus, who had on his habitual black.  Each of them seemed to walk to some prearranged spot where, once reached, they stopped and turned to face south waiting quietly.  Dumbledore stood in the center, directly behind him stood Filtch, in front of him stood Professor Lupin.  To the West of him stood Professor McGonagall, and to the east, Professor Flitwick took his spot.  Off to the side stood Jillian holding Helen Granger's hand, both had extremely large smiles on their faces, as they watched Hermione stepped out of the tree line.  She also, was also in a white ceremonial robe, her feet were bare and she had flowers woven in her hair.  She walked holding onto her father's arm, joy showing in her every movement.  Before entering the ceremonial area, John Granger stopped to drop a kiss his daughter upturned face, before giving her hand to the tall dark man who had been waiting off to one side.  Hermione, her face glowing with love, gave Severus' hand a tight squeeze, as they smiled into each other's eyes.

Dumbledore's voice was loud and clear as he started the ceremony with the sword of Gryffindor.  Standing next to Filtch he drew a line from each attendant using the sword, enclosing them within the circle.  

As he chanted he walked the perimeter of the circle, pausing in front of each elemental direction, and bowing to its representative.

Eyes twinkling, he returning to his original spot in the middle of the circle and called out in his rich voice: "I humbly ask the attendance of the Elementals of life!"

Flitwick, pouring water into a wooden bowl, said in a squeaky voice,  "Welcome, O'powers of the Water!  Bless this couple with a love as deep as any ocean.  May richness of body, of soul and of spirit belong to them forevermore. Like a stone cast into the waters of life, may the ripples of your love gently guide everyone they touch."

Flitwick bowed his head to Severus and Hermione, and placed the bowl at the eastern point of the circle, then stood behind it.

Professor Lupin stepped up, his voice strong and confident, rang out while he lit a red candle:  "Welcome, O'powers of Fire.  Ignite passion and love for Severus and Hermione.  Ever burning, yet never consuming, let all that know them bask in the warmth of their love."

Placing the blazing candle in the most southern point of the circle, he too turned and bowed to the happy couple.

Professor McGonagall, her hair long and luxurious down her back, ignited a cone of incense with out any visible means of magic.  She projected her voice, so all could hear.

"Welcome, O'powers of Air!  With clever fingers weave tightly the bonds of Heart, Spirit and Love between Severus and Hermione.  Let no one undo the fabric of their love.

She put the smoking incense in a small depression at the western point of the circle, and stepped back as the perfumed smoke spiraled out.

Then Filtch then spoke up, and in a surprisingly pleasant tenor said, while filling a bowl with soil:  "Welcome, O'powers of Earth.  Bless both Severus and Hermione with thy strength and wisdom.  Let their love be as strong as your mountains, and as pure as your crystal waters and as fruitful as your plains."

Standing in the most northern point, he placed the bowl in on the ground in front of him.

Then the four callers of the directions said in unison:

"Gracious Goddess, Gentle God,

Grant this blessed pair

Thy love and protection."

"Blessed Be."

Dumbledore placed the sword along with Hermione and Severus' wands on the soft earth at his feet, and then withdrew from his pocket a length of red ribbon.

"Who comes forth at this time to petition the Lord and Lady's Attention?"

Minerva drew Hermione into the center of the circle, "This Lady", she said smiling softly at her.

"And this man."  said Lupin who had escorted Severus to Hermione's side.

"And their reason, for this joining?"  Asked Albus, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Love…True Love." said Severus and smiled, as Hermione bit back her laugh.

Albus took Hermione's right hand and placed in Severus' left hand.

"We gather here today in this, a ritual of love.  You, Hermione, and you, Severus, stand here before your friends, family and the elements as you join yourselves as one.  Please face each other and make your pledges."

They turned as one to face each other in the blessed circle.  Severus took Hermione's face gently between his hands, and gazed into her eyes.

"I present to you, Hermione, my enduring love, my honest concern, and my unwavering acceptance.  May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to cause you harm, nor grief in any form or fashion.  I promise to be provider and protector to both you and to your children.  Accept this my love, for that which is mine is now yours."

He gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs, before putting his hands by his sides.

Taking a deep breath Hermione smiled up at him, and placing her left hand over his heart she repeated her vows:  "My love, I accept your pledge, and give you one of my own …I promise to unconditionally accept you, as you are, standing before me now.  To be your partner in this journey of life, to be your fiercest supporter, your strongest ally…to be your soul mate.  To fill our home with books, good conversation, much needed laughter but most importantly unconditional love.  Accept my vows, for all that is mine in now yours."    

As Ron watched them take their vows, he had to re-evaluate Snape as he saw the man he always hated trying to wipe away a tear of his own before anyone noticed.  Then he watched as Snape picked up Jillian and recited a similar version of the vows to her.  He could not help but compare it to his own wedding, at least four hundred guests at the very least.  Severus and Hermione had only the seven people plus Jillian.  If life had been remotely fair it would have been Harry and he, who stood as her attendants…if only…if only…now he felt he had not only let Hermione down, but he felt as if he had let Harry down too.  Harry would have never left Hermione to deal with everything on her own.  Harry would have been there for her.

He watched as Dumbledore lightly bound them hand to hand with the red ribbon.  Watched as Severus lifted the little girl more securely to his chest, and received a sloppy kiss and a tight hug around his neck.  Then the three laughingly jumped over the sword and both of their wands, which were lying together at their feet.

The last thing as he heard as he exited the pensive, was Jillian's happy voice piping  "Now…Now?  Can I call you Daddy, _now_?"

www

First off, thank you to Mea, who has generously stepped in last minute and checked this chapter for me (us).  Thank you, thank you, thank you!

While not 100% happy with this chapter, I can't decide what is exactly wrong with it.  So after much thought, I have decided it's going up as is, and will just stay this way.  I put in the wedding vows from a new age site…and tweaked to suit me.  I tried putting more wedding…less wedding, and left it somewhere in the middle range.  

Piggie- Wowwie, wow, wow…I think yours is the longest review I have ever seen…_EVER_!  I think you're a little like Hermione… "What do you mean only one foot…I _need _at least two to do it right.  Three to make a proper hypothesis!"  

Yes, you're right.  My spelling needs work…if you see anything that is so bad, it just kills you, please let me know, and I will fix it ASAP.  I know what you mean about it killing your interest in a story, if I see the word **_'cause_**  (because) more than once in the first paragraph, my brain just turns to ooze and leaks out my ears.

I don't recall anyone using "Mommy", except the nurse…who is American…but I will check the story over to see if any other characters said it.  And I thought I had Mum on everything…DARN IT!

Again, yes in my mind I had a "grave site" for the other characters, to greave at, a "Memorial sight" if you will.  Jillian would need a place to visit, if no one else, IMHO.

Once again I won't talk plot here…some people like to be surprised, and I do have a big mouth…

Lorie


	10. Tangible

DEVOTED

Chapter 10

"Tangible"

After exiting the pensive, the small group sat silently gathering their thoughts.  Ron was holding Fleur's hand tightly within his own.

Severus, who was sitting on the plush purple ottoman at Dumbledore's feet, tiredly rubbed at the stubble on his face.  "I think you should know, I was afraid of something like this happening.  Hermione never thought that you would ever take any interest in Jillian, but I needed to make sure Jillian was as much my daughter as hers.  And Hermione knew how much I love Jillian, and how it would kill me to lose her."

He stood, and walked to the fireplace, turning to look at the Weasleys.  "I had wondered if you would even read the papers we sent you."  He said looking thoughtfully at Ron.  "Do you remember we sent papers, by Goblin Express?  Did you read them, or did you just sign them?"  He asked in a deceptively quiet voice, one that Ron remembered all too well from school.  The one that said a pop quiz was coming, a quiz that he was more than likely to fail.

Ron scratched his head, wrinkling his brow in concentration.  Yes, he remembered them, but only because of the fact that they had been delivered by a serious little Goblin, who had refused to leave until the papers had been signed and returned to him.  The way his small eyes had intently watched him, had made him extremely uncomfortable, and he was more than happy to sign the papers just to get rid of the Goblin.  

"Yes, I remember.  I was getting ready to take Fleur on vacation; we were in quite a hurry.  I "skimmed" them."  He said sheepishly.  "They were so you could get Jillian Medical care if needed in the Muggle world if Hermione wasn't with you, if I remember correctly.  I thought it was funny, because I know my name wasn't on her birth records…here in our world…but I wasn't quiet sure if Jillian had a Muggle birth certificate…so I just signed them."  He answered sounding slightly bewildered. 

Severus smiled at him with a predatory expression." Well yes that was part of it.  I had hoped that you would be quite happy to sign them, or that you would be stupid enough to sign them without reading them first…one would have thought that you would be smart enough to at least read a legal document before putting your signature on it.  They were in fact legal Muggle Adoption forms; they stated that fact quiet clearly on the second page.  You, Mr. Weasley, signed away your rights as Jillian's parent many years ago.   And while, I doubt that on any normal day, that Muggle adoption papers would be legal here in the wizarding world.  I believe they will hold, not only because Hermione was raised in the Muggle world, at that time still held a Muggle Drivers License, and had many dealing with the Muggles.  Your parental rights have been terminated and my adoption of Jillian is legal…in the Muggle world…and I believe if pressed they will be upheld here in the Wizarding world too."  

"So you see Jillian _Snape _is my daughter in every way that counts, and if you try and take her, I have no problem bringing in the Muggle authorities."  He paused, " And I'm sure that you agree that the Ministry would be _less_ than pleased to have the Muggles involved in a wizarding dispute."

Fleur put a hand on Ron's arm to restrain him.  "Professor Snape, I understand that you loved Hermione, and its clear watching her memories that she was very much in love with you too.  But the fact remains that Jillian is Ron's Daughter."  

She looked from Ron's intense face to the equally hard face of Severus Snape.  "My husband has had a hard time getting over the war, just like everyone else…just like you did."  She said softly.  "After all these years he is finally healing, and only after the birth of our own daughter, can he feel how deeply the pain he must have caused, both to Jillian and to Hermione.  He is now able to give Jillian his love, and receive her love in return.  Yes, he has made a lot of mistakes, but he should be allowed to give his daughter the love she needs.  We both want her to be with us, to give us the chance to know her and for her to know us.  Watching the pensive, I can see that you are a remarkable father, and that you have been everything to her that we should have been.  And the fact that we have never acknowledged that it wrong…"

Ron interrupted his wife. "I guess my biggest concern is this…yes, you and Hermione loved each other.  But I know you despised me when I went to school here, probably even more so now.  How can I be sure that you won't take it out on Jillian for her being a Weasley?"  He asked in cautious tones.

Severus stood silently leaning against the mantle, and then slowly he pulled a photograph out of his breast pocket, looked at it for a moment, caressing it with his fingers, then gently as not to bend it he held in front of Ron.

"This is why, Mr. Weasley…"  He said gesturing at the image in his hand.  "A father puts his child first…does things that he never even conceived of doing before, just to make his child happy.  So make no mistake about it, I love _my _daughter, more than I ever thought I could love anyone.  And I will do anything in my power to keep her safe, to keep her happy, to keep her with me."  

Ron pulled the photo out of his hand to get a better look at it.  A confused look crossed his faces before laughing out loud. "Now I know I've seen everything."  Still laughing he handed it to his wife.

Fleur took the photo out of his hand, a tender smile coming to both her lips and eyes.  She turned it over and read the writing on the back; the read again, this time aloud to Ron's parents.

Severus,  

When I first viewed this photo a quote floated through my mind…

"They gave each other a smile with a future in it."   With both 

our blessings for a happy life together…take care of "our girls".   

John and Helen Granger

Fleur looked at Severus, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  "Professor, I think it would be a good time for you to go and tuck-in Jillian, Ron and I need to talk alone.  Take your time, we'll be here when you're done."  With that she turned her back on him, starting to speak in low tones to her husband.

Dismissed, Severus took her advice, and went to read a bedtime story with his child.

By the time Severus had gotten Jillian into her own bed and asleep it was nearly 11 pm.  She was reluctant to sleep, and needed to talk of her fears, and he tried his best to reassure her.   They took turns reading passages quietly from a book, before she had given in to sleep.  He wondered briefly if he should maybe just head to bed himself, but decided he should see if anyone was still up in the Headmasters office.  Leaving Dobby in charge he headed out.

When he walked in it was a somber group of people that awaited him.  Dumbledore greeted him with only a gesture for him to take a seat.

"Severus, Ron and Fleur have spent a great deal of time trying to come to a final decision.  I think you should hear them out, before you make any final decisions."  He said putting a lemon drop in his mouth and propping his chin on his knuckles.

Ron, who had been standing, began to pace tiredly in front of the fireplace.  Several moments of silence stretched out, before he turned to face Severus.

"You were right.  I said things to Hermione that are unforgivable.  The fact that I had just watched several good friends die, while a good excuse, is still just an excuse.  But, that doesn't change the fact that Jillian is my child.  A child, who had to deal with the fact that her father didn't want her, didn't love her.  I want…no, I _need_ that to change.  She deserves to know that given a second chance, that I would fight for her…that I would love her."

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Ron's made a slicing gesture to cut him off.  "No, let me finish first."

Severus closed his mouth, and gave Ron a nod to continue.

"After speaking about it with my family, we have come to some decisions."  He came back around and sat in his empty chair.

"Jillian has grown up to be a wonderful, intelligent little girl, a daughter to be proud of.  And it's plain to all of us that you adore her, as much as she adores you.  But frankly I'm just not willing to cut my losses, to just give this relationship up for lost.  And I'm wondering," He inclined his head to the side and looked earnestly at Severus.  "I'm wondering if you would allow my wife and I to be a part of you and your daughters lives?"

Severus looked between Ron and Fleur, then at Dumbledore in confusion.  "Exactly how?"  He asked forcing a mild tone.  

"We want the chance to be with Jillian as much as we are allowed.  Since you seem to love Muggle laws so much, maybe we can have a split custody, you know six months with you and six with us…something like that…" Ron stumbled over his words.

"No."  Severus said automatically sitting straighter in his chair.  "Not six months, that's too long for me to be without her, and it would be much to hard on her."  He said with finality.

"OK" Said Ron moving on quickly "…then how about Jillian lives with you during the year, we get her two holidays a year and half the summer…"

Severus relaxed a bit, looking at Ron's stubborn chin jutting out…so like Jillian's, when she was readying herself for an argument.  His daughters' beloved features, looking back at him out of Ron's manly face made his heart twist in his chest.

"We would need to work on the agreement…but I think that something along those lines could be arranged."  Severus said suddenly looking years younger.

Severus sat looking at the Weasley's, Arthur and Molly they loved Jillian, and could be trusted to do what was right for her.  Ron and Fleur, both so young and in love…they would give his daughter all their love and siblings, cousins, Aunts and Uncles…in the end it wouldn't be so bad, would it?  Jillian would get be with both her fathers, to know love from both of them.  Maybe working together they could give Jillian all the love and security she could ever need.  

(A few weeks later)

Jillian, pulled away from Ron's hand, ran to give Severus another "last kiss" before going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's for a family reunion, from there she would be going to see where Ron and Fleur lived and worked.  She ran back to Ron and Fleur and took her little sisters hand in hers.  As Ron walked away with her he looked over his shoulder to Severus.

"I promise, she will be back none the worse for it...but, if you get too lonely for her you can always drop by for dinner before we leave."  He said in a friendly voice doing his best to put both Severus and Jillian at ease.

"Bye Daddy!  I'll be home in three weeks…I'll send you an owl every day!"  She said excitedly.  

"Bye Severus!"  Yelled Alexandria, Ron and Fleur's fairy like daughter. 

She would be with Papa Ron, as that was what Alexandria, her younger sister called Ron…Papa.   Jillian had asked Severus last night.  "You know you're my _Daddy, _but calling him Ron or Mr. Weasley sounds so formal…so I think it would be ok if I called him Papa Ron…but what do you think?"  She asked nervously, and smiled happily when she had received his approval.  

He walked to his quiet rooms.  Three weeks…three incredibly long weeks stretched in front of him.  He might just break down at the end of the week and invite himself to dinner before they headed off to Beauxbatons.  Who would ever in their wildest dreams have thought that he would be co-parenting a child with Ronald Weasley of all people?  Or that he might be considered an "Uncle" to the next generation of Weasley's…scratch that, not him, he would burn in Hell first.

He pick up his good luck photograph, and sat down.  Albus had insisted on framing it, saying that it would be a crime to hide it away in the albums.  So he had giving it a place of honor sitting on the fireplace mantle.  Running his fingers lightly over it, he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  In it Hermione sat her arm around Jillian, looking over the little girl into his eyes.  Jillian was happily playing with the new game her Grandma and Pop Pop Granger had given her.  Pretty Princess it had been called, and she had begged him to play with her.  Apparently he had lost as Jillian had most of the jewelry on herself.  But he sat next to her a glittering tiara shinning atop his dark head, the tiara was what might have caught the attention of most people at first, but it was the smiles of pure happiness on their faces that made the photo so special.  You could feel the love…it was tangible. 

He sighed, and put the photo back in its place.  Let Jillian be surrounded by the prolific Weasley's, lost in the swell of her redheaded cousins, five or six around the same age as herself.  He almost winced in horror of what a few years would bring to Hogwarts.  Beginning next month, the first of the next generation of Weasleys would be attending his classes; it was bound to be an exciting time in all their lives.  Yes, he thought…this much love; it could never spoil Hermione's daughter…_his daughter_.  

***Authors Note***

All hail Mea, the only Beta that seems to want to untangle my unholy mess.  Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

When I first began this story I had only planed on a short fic, showing a softer (yet still snarky) side of Severus Snape as a stepfather (and I hope that I have done this) and it went from five chapters to about thirty in a blink of an eye.  You can imagine my surprise when out of the blue Hermione ended up dead!  This is soooo not what I had written in my first outline.  I have about thirty chapters outlined to tell the "whole" story.  But as this is my first fanfic, I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish it (or worse, if anyone would care!) and because I wanted to make sure that it didn't stay a WIP, I found myself a nice little resting place in the middle of the storyline to end it.  

But I've found myself too attached to Jillian and Severus to let go just yet, and would like to take them to the "end" of their plotline.  I'm planning on posting the start of part two around the end of September.   I hope that you are interested in seeing where I plan on taking this.  

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed…I LOVE GETTING THEM, and I hope to hear from all of you when they continue their adventure.

Lorie aka

Little Miss Cant Be Wrong 


End file.
